nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript/New Girl In Town!
New Girl In Town! Season 1, Episode 9 (Opening shot: fade in to a town at nighttime. Cut to the interior of a house. In a bedroom is a fair-skinned girl with unruly dark red hair and dark brown eyes. She wears a gray t-shirt, dark blue shorts, and black shoes. She is pacing and thinking, with a pencil and blank paper in hand. She takes a seat at her child-size desk. She finally thought of what to write, and puts it all down on paper. Dissolve to a while later, she finished her letter. Now she takes an envelope and puts the folded paper inside. After taping the envelope shut, she goes outside and puts it in a mail chute. With that, she goes back inside her house.) (Dissolve to daytime at Kai-Lan’s house. She had just finished eating and now she’s getting ready to change into her normal clothing, when she noticed there is something in her mailbox. She goes outside to take it out. It’s a letter. She gasped as she opened it.) Dear Kai-Lan, What’s up, sister? It’s been a while since I’ve seen you. Remember all those fun games we played when we were younger? Those were the days. I wish we can do it again someday. But it turns out we can! Even though we’re a little older now, I still feel like we should do it again. But we can! Because I am gonna come visit you! Isn’t it wonderful that your really fun sister is coming over to play? I know you’d like to hear those wonderful news, and I know I’ll like meeting your friends! Coming over, sister! Yours truly, Big sister Mitta (Kai-Lan gasped. Yeye came in.) *[Kai-Lan] “Yeye! I just received a letter from my sister!” *[Yeye] “Mitta? Oh, I remember her. She was so much fun!” (Kai-Lan gives him the letter. He looks it over.) *[Kai-Lan] “I know! We used to play those really fun games when we were younger! I still remember it.” (Flashback blur.) (A three-year-old Kai-Lan is on her little tricycle with four-year-old Mitta on a tricycle as well.) *[Young Kai-Lan] “Arr you weady, Mitta?” *[Young Mitta] “You bet, little sis! Ready…set…go!” (The two little girls raced down a small hill. Then, Kai-Lan was the first to reach the flower garden.) *[Young Kai-Lan] “Yay! I win!” *[Young Mitta] “Good job!” (Flashback cut off.) *[Kai-Lan] “…Those were the days…” *[Yeye] “Looks like she’s coming to visit today!” *[Kai-Lan] “Oh, I’m so happy. I need to go get changed!” (Kai-Lan runs off. Dissolve to Kai-Lan in her everyday clothing. Yeye had just already decorated the room with balloons and party streamers.) *[Kai-Lan] “Yeye. Is this for Mitta?” *[Yeye] “Yes. It’s not her birthday today, so we’re setting up a welcome party for her.” *[Kai-Lan] “Wow! I love that idea!” (Yeye walks out of the room.) (There’s a knock on the door. Her friends are there.) *[Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, Lulu, Robots] “Ni hao, Kai-Lan!” *[Kai-Lan] “Ni hao, everyone!” *[Lulu] “What’s going on here?” *[Kai-Lan] “We’re setting up a welcome party for my sister.” *[Ulysses] “Your sister? You never said anything about a sister.” *[Rintoo] “Yeah.” *[Jack] “Whoever she is, I’m sure she’s a really fun person!” *[Tolee] “We’ll help you set up for the party. So, when is your sister coming?” *[Kai-Lan] “In a few minutes.” *[Spike] “Since she’s coming, we should do something to make her feel welcome.” *[Cappy] “…Like what?” *[Kunekune] “I was thinking we can give her a little welcome present.” *[Kai-Lan] “That’s a super idea.” *[Rintoo] “But what should we give her?” *[Thorn] “How about some goodies and toys? Won’t that sound nice?” *[Kai-Lan] “Oh yeah.” *[Ulysses] “Let’s fill a basket up right now.” *[Kai-Lan] “Right. Let’s set up this party for my sister.” (Scene cuts to a montage of the gang setting the place up. The dinner table was decorated, leaving a space for Mitta. Kai-Lan puts a little soccer ball centerpiece in the middle of the table. The montage ends with Lulu coming in with a basket full of fresh fruit, candy, and other good stuff.) *[Lulu] “The basket is full. Now are we ready?” *[Kai-Lan] “We sure are.” (The doorbell rings and Kai-Lan rushes over to see who it is.) *[Spike] “Is that her?” (Kai-Lan opens the door and lets her sister in.) *[Mitta] “Ni men hao.” *[All] “Ni hao.” *[Kai-Lan] “Everyone, this is my big sister Mitta.” *[Mitta] “It’s such a great honor to meet you all!” *[Kai-Lan] “Mitta, these are my friends —“ (gesturing to each) “Hoho, Tolee, Lulu, Rintoo, Spike, Thorn, Ulysses, Kunekune, Jack, Cappy, Felix, and Manny.” *[Mitta] “Cool!” (notices Jack) “Hey! It’s you! You’re that jackalope from that game!” *[Jack] (chuckles) “Oh, of course it’s me.” *[Mitta] “I’m such a big fan of you!” *[Jack] “You are?!” *[Rintoo] “He’s my favorite too.” (Kunekune takes a sudden glance at Mitta, a warm fuzzy feeling overcame him. He seems to be a bit dazed. Spike was the first to notice.) *[Spike] “Kunekune. Dude. Are you okay?” *[Kunekune] (snapped out of his daze) “What? Oh. Yes, I’m fine.” (He glances at Mitta.) *[Thorn] (to Kunekune, chuckling) “There’s something wrong with you, buddy.” *[Kunekune] “…I…think I’m…in…” *[Thorn] “Pardon?” *[Kunekune] “Nothing…” *[Kai-Lan] “Okay, everyone. How about we eat something?” *[Mitta] “Good idea.” (Everyone is at the dinner table.) *[Kai-Lan] “So, Mitta. I’ve heard you like sports. Which do you like?” *[Mitta] “Well, did I ever mention to you that I started playing hockey?” *[Cappy] “Woah, what?” *[Mitta] “Yeah. I started playing like a while ago. Then, I joined a hockey team.” *[Felix] “How did you manage to get on a hockey team? You just started playing.” *[Mitta] “Someone taught me. A certain tiger did.” *[Rintoo] “Me?” *[Mitta] “Actually, it was another tiger. He looks like you, except for a couple of differences.” *[Rintoo] “…My brother?” *[Mitta] “He’s your brother?” *[Rintoo] “Kent taught you how to play hockey?” *[Mitta] “Well…of course he did! All my teammates were great, especially my coach. She always takes us to really cool places.” *[Kai-Lan] “That’s quite a story, Mitta. You guys want to hear about the time she took me to a carnival? *[Hoho] “Oh, I really want to hear that story.” *[Kai-Lan] “Okay, here I go. Mitta and I had just received tickets in the mail…” (Pan to one side of the table.) *[Thorn] (to Kunekune) “Dude, can I ask you something?” *[Kunekune] “What?” *[Thorn] “Are you in love with Mitta?” *[Kunekune] “W…well, I…uhh…y…yes…” *[Thorn] “Really? Want to go tell her?” *[Kunekune] “Me? Uhh, no.” *[Thorn] “I think you should.” *[Kunekune] “Okay, okay. I…uhh…have a c-crush on her…” *[Thorn] “You do?” *[Kunekune] “Yes.” *[Thorn] “I think you should tell her. She would really love to hear that.” *[Kunekune] “No, Thorn. I can’t tell her.” *[Thorn] “Why?” *[Kunekune] “Because I…I’m afraid she’ll say no.” *[Thorn] “And why’s that?” *[Kunekune] “Because I don’t know if she likes me.” (Back to the conversation.) *[Kai-Lan] “…And I’ll never forget the most messiest accident we had after we left.” *[Mitta] “Yeah. We both fell into a mud puddle.” *[Rintoo] “Ha ha! Well, that sure sounded like fun!” *[Mitta] “It sure does. My hockey team went to that carnival two weeks ago. Kent said he is going to win as many prizes as he can. When we left that evening, he wasn’t kidding. He had a bag loaded with prizes he won from every game.” *[Manny] “Every carnival game? He must be some gamer.” *[Rintoo] “Oh, he’s a gamer all right.” *[Kai-Lan] “We sure had some crazy moments. Now, let’s finish dinner.” (Everyone gets back to finish dinner. After everyone is done, Mitta decides to start riding on her skateboard.) *[Thorn] “Okay, Kunekune. This is your chance. Go talk to her.” *[Kunekune] “…W-we-well…” (He watches Mitta riding on her skateboard. Then, she stopped to tie her shoes.) *[Thorn] “Alright, dude. Now go tell her.” (The dragon hesitantly walks over to Mitta. He tries to relax.) *[Kunekune] “…U-uuhh….M-Mi…Mitta? *[Mitta] “Huh? Oh, hey, Kunekune. What’s up?” *[Kunekune] “Well, Mitta. Uh…I…I was admiring h-how wonderful y-you are…so I was…wondering if…y-y-you and I c-can…get together a-and…spent s-some…t-t-time together…?” *[Mitta] “Oh…I was hoping you would say that. Want to meet with me at night?” *[Kunekune] “Sure.” *[Mitta] “At 8:00?” *[Kunekune] “Fine with me.” (8:00 at the robots’ tower, Kunekune is getting together for his date with Mitta. He puts on a suit and tie. In addition to that, he also took out a small present from the closet and into his hat. Cut to downstairs, where the robots are. Kunekune comes downstairs.) *[Kunekune] “Well, I’m all set.” *[Ulysses] “Wow! You look fantastic. It’s like you’re going to a wedding!” *[Kunekune] (chuckles) “Well, I don’t know about that reference, Ulysses.” *[Thorn] “Dude, I’m glad you were able to tell here.” *[Kunekune] “Me too. If I never told her, I feel like I would be held back by my own emotions.” *[Thorn] “Right.” *[Felix] “Well, you best be on your way if you’re gonna get Mitta.” *[Kunekune] “Okay. See you later.” *[Jack] “Good luck, buddy!” (The doorbell rings. The dragon goes over to see who it is. Mitta walks in, wearing a beautiful red dress. The robots looked with awe.) *[Jack] “Wow! Mitta looks like she’s going to a high school prom!” *[Mitta] “Okay, I don’t know about that reference.” *[Kunekune] “Mitta, you look really nice in that dress.” *[Mitta] “Thanks, Kunekune. Now come on. We better get going.” *[Manny] “Bye guys!” *[Felix] “Good luck on your date!” (The scene cuts to the park, where Kunekune and Mitta are sitting beside a tree, looking up at the sky.) *[Mitta] “Isn’t the night so nice? The moon is shining down on the pond. Watching all the small critter running about.” *[Kunekune] “Yep. It really is nice.” *[Mitta] “Kunekune…when I laid my eyes on you for the first time, I just knew this would be the ideal opportunity to ask you out.” *[Kunekune] “I thought the same way too, Mitta.” *[Mitta] “But, you know, there’s a fifty percent chance that we will become more than just friends in the future. I knew this was the perfect way to get to know each other.” *[Kunekune] “I totally agree with you on that.” *[Mitta] “Hey, guess what? I know a game we can play.” *[Kunekune] “What game?” *[Mitta] “Chase my favorite robot around.” *[Kunekune] “Oh, I know where this is going.” *[Mitta] “You better run! I’m gonna get you!” (The dragon runs off, until he trips and the small present falls out from his hat. Mitta saw it.) *[Mitta] “Hey, what is that?” *[Kunekune] (noticed the small box) “What? Oh, uhh…it’s for you.” *[Mitta] “For me? You got me a gift?” *[Kunekune] (gives her the box) “Here. Open it.” (She does so, and gasped. A ring is pulled out of the box. Mitta blinks in surprise.) *[Kunekune] “Do you like it?” *[Mitta] “Like it? I love it!” (sad) “But I didn’t get you anything. Darn it…” *[Kunekune] (getting up) “You don’t have to. I already got something from you.” *[Mitta] “What’s that?” *[Kunekune] “Love.” *[Mitta] “Oh yeah. Love. That’s the best present anyone could get.” *[Kunekune] “Yes.” *[Mitta] “But I’m still not done chasing you. So you better run.” (Mitta and Kunekune chase each other around the park, laughing.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts